


Flirting with Death (Eternal Remix)

by Gerec



Series: Remixes [10]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dark Charles, Dark Raven - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Vampire Hunter Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec
Summary: Erik Lehnsherr is the latest in a long line of vampire hunters, their legacy going back a thousand years to the days before space travel and the existence of life beyond Earth. He's tracking one of the most dangerous blood-drinkers they've ever known, and he's determined to save the man she's targeted as her next victim.Now if he could only convinceXavierthat his life is in very real danger...





	Flirting with Death (Eternal Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Eternal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579743) by [Unforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/pseuds/Unforgotten). 



“This is a really bad idea, Erik. One of your worst actually, and you’ve had many.”

He snorted, ignoring the one-eyed glare of the purple-skinned Arteesian that brushed by him on the crowded street. His quarry was still walking blithely ahead of him, too enamored of the sights and sounds of Bevist at night to notice that he was being followed; leisurely steps that spoke to a total lack of awareness to the danger that trailed in his wake.

Oh and he had no idea that _Erik_ was following him either.

“She’s been toying with this one for days, Em,” he replied, voice pitched low but still clearly discernable through his earpiece, largely due to the insane amount they’d spent on upgrading their personal commlinks. It was no substitute for Emma’s telepathy of course, but they weren’t always on the same missions together, and Emma’s range was only viable when she was planet side and in the general (city sized) vicinity. “She’s going to make a move on him tonight, I know it.”

Emma groaned. “The Lehnsherr instincts again? C’mon Erik, you’re taking chances you _know_ you shouldn’t be taking. You’re letting this get personal, and that’s the worst mistake a slayer can make.”

The target stopped in front of the Club’s entrance, sharing a few words with the huge Phoosget bouncer before ducking through the double doors. Erik picked up his pace slightly, dodging the crowd that cluttered these dim and dingy streets. It didn’t actually matter though if he lost sight of his quarry, for Erik had tagged the hem of the man’s cloak with one of his markers, and would have no problem tracking him (a human, and very obviously far from home) through the Club just from its unique metal signature alone.

“It’s not personal,” he denied, and though Emma scoffed he refused to acknowledge the lie and give her the satisfaction of being right. “She’s doing it tonight and we’re going to lose him. I don’t want another death on my hands.”

He couldn’t quite put a finger on it, why he felt a connection with someone he’d known the existence of for only three short days, ever since he’d caught sight of the vampire’s first meeting with this latest victim. ‘Mystique’ was the most dangerous of the creatures he’d hunted for most of his life, a calling that was more or less chosen for him at birth. His ancestors had been tracking blood drinkers going all the way back to the 1800s on Earth, and – according to the records that had been meticulously kept by the Lehnsherrs over the centuries – this one had apparently eluded them for close to a thousand years.

“What’s the better alternative here? You wait for back up, and yes you lose this one but how many more are saved by finally putting an end to her reign of terror? Or you go in alone, and she kills the both of you and we lose all track of her for another hundred years? Erik, you’re smarter than this! Armando and Alex are due back in twelve hours; just _wait_ and we can go in with a full team, weapons ready.”

For a moment he hesitated, the wisdom of Emma’s words pushing through the haze of urgency and determination that seemed to have permeated his every thought since he first laid eyes on the target. It had been inside this very Club, where he’d followed the gorgeously blue-eyed and blonde-haired vampire as she stalked her chosen mark. Wearing a sinfully low cut dress that showed off her ample assets she had honed in on a brown-haired man sitting alone at the bar, and promptly ensnared his undivided attention. It was fascinating, to watch such an old and powerful killer in action, and for a moment he couldn’t stop staring at the vampire at play – and perhaps even admire the bold finesse of every flirty smile and every meaningful caress that was bestowed so seductively upon her hapless prey.

And then the man turned in his seat, and Erik’s breath caught as their eyes locked, that gaze sharp and piercing as it sliced through the teeming mass of bodies that separated them in the crowded space. Impossible, and yet it seemed as if the stranger was staring straight into the heart of him and weighing his measure, and Erik swore he even saw the barest curve of a smile on blood-red lips before the man’s attention was riveted on Mystique once more.

It was…mesmerizing, the way they undulated to the rousing beat, the garish, pulsing lights illuminating skin pressed tightly against heated skin. He imagined that he could almost _feel_ the vampire’s breast under the man’s fingers, or taste the sweet lingering traces of Varzok gin as Mystique drew them together for a heated kiss. They touched, and teased, and kissed with abandon, entirely lost in each other’s embrace as the sea of bodies seethed and writhed around them.

He shook his head and gritted his teeth, settling his hand out of habit on the retrofitted blaster at his hip. “I’m sorry, Em,” he said and meant it, and though he could hear the huff of his partner’s breath he continued, “I have to do this.”

“Erik, please don’t—”

The commlink abruptly went silent with a quick wave of his hand, and he pushed all thoughts of Emma and the others to the back of his mind. He knew he could be focused and cautious at every step, no matter how impulsive Em thought he was being for tackling a thousand year old vampire on his own. But something powerful in his gut was urging him ever onwards, to seek out the target and to keep him safe.

He took a deep breath and then started walking again, tracing the man’s steps into the dimly lit interior of the Club. The tracker guided him through the crowd and past the bar area where Erik had first laid eyes on his stranger, further back into a quieter room littered with luxurious velvet couches. It was busy, but not packed wall to wall like the Club’s main space, and he spotted his target immediately, tucked away in one of the far corners and sprawled comfortably with a drink in hand.

The man watched his approach, curious and unafraid as Erik slowly waded through the random maze of furniture and lounging bodies towards his goal. As the distance evaporated, he began to see a much clearer picture of what he’d only glimpsed before; pale, almost luminescent skin – undoubtedly a trick of the low lighting – that contrasted perfectly against the tousled dark locks on his head. The strong set of his jaw and the broad shoulders too were almost incongruous with the soft bow of his lips, and Erik found himself inexplicably drawn to the picture presented – an enigma, wrapped in an agelessly gorgeous package.

“Charles Xavier,” the target said, offering a hand – an ancient Earth custom of greeting – for Erik to shake. “You have the air of a man on a mission. Can I help you with something?”

“Erik Lehnsherr,” he replied, perhaps lingering just a bit too long as he gripped the man’s fingers, smooth and abnormally cool to the touch, “and I’m actually here to help _you_.”

Xavier laughed, the sound melodic and seductive to Erik’s ears. “A Lehnsherr! Oh I’m so pleased to meet you! Tell me, what sort of help have you come to give me, hmm?”  

“You know me?”

He took the offered seat next to Xavier absently, and almost startled at the sudden appearance of the waitress at his side, a bottle of Selkette beer – his favorite – in her hand. She passed it to Erik without a word, and Xavier blew her a kiss as she left them alone again.

“Cheers,” Xavier said, another anachronistic Earth custom that Erik humored, raising his bottle to clink it gently against the man’s proffered glass. A million questions raced through Erik’s mind as Xavier smiled indulgently, and something about the man’s countenance struck him suddenly as odd and not entirely friendly, though the observation disappeared as suddenly as it came to him. “Though we’ve never met I’m well acquainted with your family…you see I’m a bit of an Earth scholar and historian. Your name is rather famous in a certain, rather fascinating area of my studies.”

Erik snorted. “If you know who I am than you know what I hunt. Blood drinkers are vicious monsters that live to prey on the weak, Mr. Xavier. Nothing fascinating about a base animal that kills for fun.”

Xavier laughed again, entirely amused it seemed by everything Erik said. “I suppose you believe yourself to be the better man? Or simply the better monster? After all, you’re rather good at killing too aren’t you, Mr. Lehnsherr? And don’t you enjoy it? The thrill of the hunt? The blood on your hands as you take a life, watching as they gasp their last breath in your arms?”

“I’m no monster,” he replied through gritted teeth. How could Xavier even _think_ of comparing Erik to the creatures he hunted? “I don’t kill innocents.”

“There’s no such thing as an innocent, my dear Erik, though I find it rather…quaint, your insistence on marking the distinction. Now, you did mention you were here to help me. Just what exactly did you have in mind?”

It took effort to remind himself that he was there to save a life, no matter how arrogant or dismissive that life turned out to be. “You’re in danger. The woman you met here two nights ago, the beautiful blonde in the blue dress—”

“Oh, you mean Raven? Isn’t she sublime?”

“Her real name is Mystique and she’s a vampire. A very old and very dangerous one. And I believe you’ll be her next victim.”

Xavier’s forehead scrunched a little in disbelief before he tossed his head back and howled. “Mr. Lehnsherr, if darling Raven was a vampire than wouldn’t I already be dead? If you saw us together than I’m certain you caught a glimpse of our _interaction_ that night.”

He wasn’t the type to blush, nor was he particularly shy about sex in general but Erik was still a little taken aback at the casual way in which Xavier referenced his coupling with Mystique. It was shamelessly exhibitionistic the way they stumbled out onto the street and behind the Club’s exterior, their hands and lips plastered all over each other as though they were keen to put on a good show. They cared little for being seen, buttons undone and straps already tugged loose, though somehow they managed to maneuver themselves into a little corner that seemed sufficiently dark and out of sight.

But not from Erik, who had a bird’s eye view of the proceedings from the second storey roof of the building next door.

It was arousing, even knowing what she was and the imminent danger she posed to Xavier, watching as she slipped her hand inside his pants and started stroking him, making him arch back and shudder with naked pleasure. She let him kiss her roughly and pin her back up against the wall, moaning when he slid onto his knees and hiked her dress up to reveal a lack of underwear. He chuckled then, and pressed his nose against her skin, breathing her in, before darting his tongue out and licking eagerly at her folds. Her body seemed to shake against the onslaught, and she cried out as he suckled her clit, thick fingers dipping in and disappearing inside her cunt.  He worked her skillfully and with obvious delight, and lapped hungrily at the juices that made both his mouth and his fingers glisten. Mystique came hard, letting out a scream so loud it should have brought half the street running; instead there was nothing but Erik and the stiffness of his own cock to bear witness to the scene.

Xavier stood then and grinned, looking so very pleased with himself as Mystique dragged him into another heated kiss. She bit his lip playfully, and whispered something in his ear, and went willingly when he turned her to face the wall, revealing the creamy curve of her buttocks before he pulled his cock out and pushed all the way in. It was rough and decidedly filthy, and Xavier even bit Mystique on the shoulder hard enough to draw blood. But she only laughed and arched back as he fucked her, writhing until Xavier stilled and came, spilling his load inside of her with a loud and enthusiastic grunt.

Then he spun her around and ate her out again, licking his own semen from her folds until she grabbed his head with both hands and screamed aloud as she shattered.

Erik shook his head and scowled, attention returning to the task at hand. “I would take this more seriously if I were you, Mr. Xavier. This is your life we’re talking about.”

But Xavier merely shrugged, and took another sip of his drink. “I’m not afraid of Raven, whether she _’s_ a blood-drinker or not,” he mused, “but what a happy coincidence it would be! To meet a real vampire and to _know_ her….well that is the entire point of life isn’t it? To experience all the mysteries that the universe has to offer?”

“You’re fucking insane,” he blurted, though Erik’s outburst didn’t seem to affect Xavier’s good humor in the slightest.

“Aren’t we all,” the man agreed, and then reached over and gave Erik a companionable pat on the knee. “It’s been an absolute delight meeting you Mr. Lehnsherr, but I’m afraid I must take my leave. Feel free to follow me around and keep me safe, though I would appreciate it if you didn’t interrupt me in the middle of a good fuck.”

And with that Xavier stood and bowed, smile sly and slightly mocking as Erik watched the man saunter back out towards the Club’s main room and towards the exit. It took him more than a few long moments to realize that he was still sitting there, beer untouched and his ‘victim’ gone, before he cursed and jumped to his feet, intent as ever on saving Xavier from his grisly fate.

He guessed that Xavier would make his way home to an expensive high rise in the heart of Bevist, in a decidedly nicer part of the city than the Club they’d just vacated. Trailing him continued to be easy, though Erik thought it might be deliberate on Xavier’s part, now that he knew he was being followed. Or perhaps he had some kind of bizarre death wish, since he clearly had no intentions of being careful; his actions were loudly conspicuous, as if he was daring danger to find him at every turn.

Once they arrived he took the opportunity to quietly slip past, with the man conveniently sidetracked in the lobby by a stunning red headed humanoid with sapphire blue skin. Bypassing unseen was easy, engrossed as they were in deep conversation as he made his way to the bank of elevators at the back. It took minimal effort to override the building’s sophisticated security systems, and soon enough he was making his way into the luxurious penthouse apartment on the ninety-ninth floor. He knew the layout already from the data he’d previously compiled, and made his way quickly into the master bedroom and straight into the adjoining bath. Luck seemed to be on his side tonight as the giant privacy mirror was already engaged, which let him see into the bedroom and still remain hidden from the occupants within.

He pulled out his blaster and checked the ammunition again, then removed the heavy silver coin he always carried, hidden inside his trench coat lining. It took just seconds to reshape it with his powers, and turn the flat disk into a hefty stake that was dangerously sharp and pointed. Erik tested the weight of it in his hand, and deeming it satisfactory, tucked it into his belt for easy access.

Then he settled comfortably against the gleaming marble sink to wait for Xavier and his undead guest.

He did not have to wait very long.

The door to the apartment slid open less than five minutes later, and muffled voices filtered in through the open bedroom door. His grip on the blaster tightened involuntarily as the sounds grew closer, and Erik took a deep breath to ease the tension that had begun to seep into his body. But when Xavier finally entered the bedroom it was in the company of the blue skinned humanoid from the lobby and _not_ Mystique, and Erik’s surprise turned instantly from confused annoyance to a wave of blistering anger. He’d been tracking the vampire for _months_ , and now the man’s raging – and apparently fickle – libido was going to deny him perhaps the best chance he’d ever have of killing a monster of pure legend.

No, it did not endear Xavier to him at _all_ , no matter how irritatingly attractive he’d been from the very first moment Erik laid eyes on him.

He was tempted to just kick the door open and storm out…though…of course Xavier’s companion didn’t deserve to be frightened or embarrassed by the sudden appearance of a threatening stranger. There was no imminent danger either; just two gorgeous people slowly undressing each other, laughing and whispering like naughty children – _completely harmless_ his mind supplied – and so Erik holstered his blaster and reshaped the silver stake back into its more portable form. He shrugged out of his trench coat too and unbuckled his utility belt, as all the while Xavier and his companion kissed and fondled one another with obvious hunger, the contrast between Charles’ creamy white against the – _Raven, her name is Raven yes_ – brilliant blue of Raven’s skin absolutely stunning to see. 

Erik blinked, and when he opened his eyes he was no longer in the bathroom but standing _inside_ the bedroom, gazing down at Charles and Raven intertwined on the giant bed. Charles reached for him and grabbed his hand, tugging him down to join them on top of the silky smooth sheets. The sudden coolness against his naked skin made him shiver – _naked yes darling, clothes aren’t needed here –_ but then he was engulfed by a sea of warmth as the siblings embraced him, lithe limbs winding sinuously like snakes around their prey.

It was _incredible_ , an intoxicating high as Raven rubbed her scaly skin against his chest, and placed his hands on her breasts, gasping when he ran his thumbs gently across her sensitive nipples. She smiled at him, golden eyes warm and filled with mirth, and guided him down to suckle first one, and then the other of her supple breasts.  The urge to taste her; to please her with his mouth and fingers was overwhelming, and soon he was settled comfortably between her spread thighs and licking her cunt with absolute gusto.

By then he’d almost forgotten about Charles’ presence on the bed - that is until firm hands guided him up onto his knees and spread his ass wide to expose his pucker.  He gasped when an agile tongue flickered against the tight muscle, light and teasing, and groaned noisily when it pushed through and started working him open.

 _Relax now darling_ , Charles said, sounding both amused and indulgent in turn, _you’re doing so well, Erik…you’re perfect, just like I expected._

“Yes, you’re very good,” Raven murmured, fingers trailing through his hair as Erik mouthed her folds, licking and tasting as she writhed beneath him. “Almost as good as _you_ are at this _,_ my darling brother.”

A soft chuckle, and then a greased finger pushed into him, all the way to the knuckle. “A worthy addition then, to our bed.”

He let the praise wash over him like warm summer rain, and grinned when Raven came with a shudder, with Erik’s fingers stroking her and his lips tugging at her swollen clit. She tasted… _divine, a Heaven made for sinners and monsters_ …and Erik thought he might die if he ever stopped lapping at the sticky juices that coated his face.

Over the years Erik had slept with both male and female companions, humans and aliens alike, taking pleasure whenever he could between missions that took him all over the galaxy. But it had never been quite like _this_ – how it _overwhelmed_ his senses  – pleasure that was not only intense but magnified to the extreme, making his skin inch and his body throb with almost uncontrollable desire.

He blinked, and somehow he’d moved again, sprawled now on top of Raven, his cock sinking into her warmth as she brushed the matted hair from his forehead. They traded leisurely kisses, the musky scent of her still strong on his tongue, distracting him from the slow steady glide of a hard cock as it pushed in and out of his body.

Charles.

Yes, Charles was on top of him, chest pressed tight along Erik’s back, licking and mouthing wet kisses along the curve of his neck. He was everywhere and everything at once, as tangible a presence inside as he was all around him, driving Erik in and out of Raven’s cunt with every ruthless thrust of his hips. There was nowhere Erik wanted to be except here in this moment; nothing he wanted to do but fuck and be fucked by the Xaviers in their bed.

And then the flesh under his fingers changed from bright blue to honey peach, Raven’s scales rippling outwards like a stone in a still pond, morphing into skin that was smooth and human. Her short red hair shifted too into a fall of long blonde hair, a golden halo that framed her now instantly recognizable face.

Horrified, Erik tried to push himself up and away from the age old vampire, every cell in his body screaming out in terror and outrage. 

Nothing happened.

Instead, he bent down to kiss her as his fingers gently cupped her cheek, voice warm with affection as he said, “You’re so beautiful, love. Absolute perfection.”

Mystique grinned, and her slow smile – _the teeth, how had he missed the teeth_! – made Erik’s insides quake. “You don’t need to flatter me, Charles. You know I can’t stay mad at you for long…not when you bring me such pretty playthings.”

“He _is_ pretty, isn’t he?” Erik said, and though the words were not his, it was _his_ mouth and _his_ voice responding to her claim. “Strong too, his mind _and_ his body. Such a shame we can’t keep him.”

“You with your Lehnsherrs,” she scoffed, though her breath hitched and her back arched when Erik – _no it’s not him, it’s not!_ – started bucking his hips. “Centuries…haven’t you had enough of them yet?”

“Never,” Charles whispered, licking the shell of his ear, making Erik shudder and clench involuntarily around his prick. He laughed then, and Erik could feel the movement reverberate like thunder up his spine. “I like the way they…taste.”

Panic, hot and visceral threatened to overwhelm him, as the reality of his situation became clearer second by second. He was caught in the web of not one but _two_ vicious blood drinkers, who were intent on using him for pleasure before they disposed of him. It was an ignoble way to die for a renowned vampire hunter, and Erik almost laughed at the bitter irony of it all – Emma’s warnings, and his own arrogance leading to his downfall.

But the anger slowly bled away and the fear in his gut subsided, leaving just the lust and the pleasure and the craving for _more_ —

And then he was coming, and it was _ecstasy_ , Xavier filling him as he spilled inside Mystique, two sets of teeth sinking painfully, blissfully, into his delicate flesh.

Erik closed his eyes, and knew no more.

* * *

They found him three days later, skin translucent and barely clinging to life, bruises and teeth marks littering his entire body. Alex cursed vehemently even as his face went white with horror, while Armando only shook his head before he started administering first aid to their teammate and friend. The apartment’s previous tenants had clearly abandoned the premises, though not before they – or rather _he_ – had dropped information regarding Erik’s whereabouts directly into Emma’s head.

That she had not felt his presence at the time made her extremely uneasy, and more than a little fearful of what might lay ahead.

She found the note as they bundled Erik into the makeshift stretcher, handwritten in ancient calligraphy – a form of writing now rarely seen beyond a few academic institutions back on Earth – and tucked it neatly inside her armored vest for safekeeping. It read:

_Dear Ms. Frost,_

_I had hoped to meet your acquaintance and that of Mr. Summers and Mr. Munoz directly; my sister and I have long been admirers of the excellent work you’ve done in keeping the galaxy safe. Unfortunately my interest in this instance was greatly outmatched by Raven’s impatience, and so we must leave our meeting to chance, and the providence of ladies Luck and Fate._

_I return your partner to you for now, alive if not entirely whole. Mr. Lehnsherr proved to be exceptionally good company, and we are rather sad to see him go. Should he recover fully and wish to find us again, simply read his mind Ms. Frost, and a way to contact us will make itself known._

_Your humble servant,_

_C.F.X._


End file.
